1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display medium.
2. Related Art
A display medium using a liquid crystal and an organic electroluminescence element and having flexibility has been proposed. Such display medium is formed by using a pair of films formed with transparent electrode patterns of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) on resin film substrates, directing the surfaces formed with the transparent electrodes inward, and interposing a display member between the opposing transparent electrodes.